Adara Carey
Adara is an elven mage. She lived most of her life in Ferelden's Circle Tower but became an apostate almost by accident after being left for dead in the Battle of Denerim. Character Profile Adara's profile can be found here. Changes to Profile *As of 1 Cloudreach, 32 Dragon, Adara is employed at Vigil's Keep, working as Anders's assistant. *After being tainted by a deranged blood mage, Adara became a Grey Warden in Solace of 32 Dragon. *After joining the Grey Wardens, Adara began to carry a simple staff and dress in the blue uniform of the order. *During the time skip year (Kingsway 32 - August 33), Adara learned the spell Earthquake. Relationships with Other Characters *'Fiagai' :: 'Not long after Fiagai discovered Adara doing magic and revealed his own history of helping mages escape the Circle, they began sleeping together. It's a casual arrangement, though recent events have left Adara unsure of how she feels. *'Anders :: Anders took a huge risk in bringing an apostate to the Keep, and Adara will never forget that. She likes and respects him, and the two seem to be developing a protective, almost sibling-like relationship. *'Marius Whitby' :: A guardsman at the Keep, Marius is a charming man who Adara considers to be a friend. She helped fix his broken nose, and he stood by her when she was revealed to be a mage. *'Kahrin Quirke' :: 'After Captain Bridge suggested that Kahrin help Adara with her swordfighting lessons, the women began to spend a good amount of time together. Random Facts *Adara is a spirit healer with a connection to a spirit of Fortitude. *Prior to her decision to focus on healing, she had a knack for earth-related spells in the Primal School. *She was the middle of three children with an older brother named Levi and a younger sister named Miriam. *Adara was born on the 11th of Wintermarch in 9:05 Dragon. Threads Past Threads *Anywhere But Here - 28 Dragon - Adara's best friend Jocasta flees the Circle Tower 32 Dragon ''Drakonis *Arcane Alliances - Adara tracks down Anders in Amaranthine and asks for a job ''Cloudreach'' *Practice Makes Perfect - She meets Penelope Bridge in the training yard and gets her first lesson in swordfighting. *Dig Yourself Deeper - Adara falls into a slaver pit but is rescued by a mercenary named Kyros. *Herbs and Hot Water - Kyros brings new information about the slavers in Amaranthine *Three of Swords - Adara finds Bridge in the practice yard again, as well as a Grey Warden named Fiagai *Witchlight - Fiagai catches Adara doing magic *Gathering Leads '' ''- Siali, Kyros, and Adara follow up on a lead about the slavers. ''Bloomingtide'' *Testing The Waters - Adara is asked to bring a letter to Vaia *Folly of an Evening - Meets Devlin and Kahrin. She notices Dev's templar insignia and makes a panicked escape. *Storm in a Teacup - Anders comes to see why Adara fled the previous evening *Heard You Like It Inky - Kahrin asks Fiagai about a supposed tattoo *Read My Lips - Begins teaching Fiagai how to read but is mostly sidetracked by sex *Dinners and Loners - Adara meets and has dinner with Marius, a guardsman at the Keep. *Requisitions - Captain Penelope Bridge visits the infirmary for supplies. *I Lied My Face Off - Lucian knows Fiagai has a mage lover and doesn't believe the rumors that it's Anders. He comes to the clinic to confront them. *The Pointy End Goes This Way - Kahrin gives Adara some training with a blade. *All The World's A Mage '' '- ''Adara visits Caitriona, another elven apostate in Amaranthine *Someone Get Me A Healer - Marius comes to the infirmary with a broken nose. Adara does the best she can without magic. *Once More, With Healing - Marius comes to have Anders finish healing his nose and meets Adara's roommate Sybil. ''Justinian *The Familiar and the New - Adara bumps into Fiagai and Caitriona in Amaranthine and is introduced to Nicolette. *An Uncomfortable Necessity - Bridge comes by the clinic in need of some awkward herbs, and Kahrin drops by. ''Solace'' *A Message In Blood - A murdered templar turns up outside the Chantry, and Adara catches a glimpse of her old friend Jocasta. *Night of the Living Dead - Undead corpses attack Vigil's Keep, and Adara believes she knows the blood mage behind it. *Master of Puppets - Adara confronts her old friend Jocasta about the dead templars and the attack on the Keep. She and Fiagai are captured, and Jocasta forces Fiagai to cut Adara with a darkspawn blood-tainted knife. Lucian saves them and kills Jocasta. *Better to Ask Forgiveness - Fiagai brings Adara to Anders and the men decide to put her through the Joining rather than let the taint kill her. *Rot You Inside Out - Anders tells Adara what to expect in her new life as a Grey Warden. *Different Yet The Same - Marius hears that Adara was wounded and comes to check on her, discovering that she is a mage and a Warden. *Living on a Razor's Edge - Nathaniel speaks with the newest Grey Warden *Larder By Lamplight - Vaia and Adara speak over a late-night snack. *Knew It All Along - Lucian confronts Adara after learning that she is a mage. *Start With The Easy Things - Kahrin and Adara deal with the private aftermath of the Keep attack. 33 Dragon Kingsway *Somebody Please Put Baby In The Corner - Adara, Marius, Nathaniel, and Kahrin are bested by Moat's troublesome baby. *Right On The Nose - Fiagai breaks things off with Adara, which doesn't stop him from punching Marius in the face. *A Fairy Story - In Progress *Sista, You Know You Got A Friend In Me - In Progress *Keep 'Em Coming - Adara gets drunk with Kahrin to try and deal with her feelings about Fiagai. *Bedroom Wounds - Adara makes a mistake and drunkenly calls on Fiagai. Category:Characters